A user may navigate an Internet through a browser application (e.g., Chrome, Safari, Mozilla, Explorer, etc.) accessed through a mobile device (e.g., a client device such as an Apple iPhone®, Google Nexus®, an Apple iPad®, a Samsung Galaxy phone, etc.). The user may also utilize an operating system (e.g., iOS, Android) on the mobile device.
However, a display size of the mobile device may be smaller than a media device (e.g., a television, a projection device, a multi-dimensional visual emersion system, a console) in close proximity to the user. For example, a student (e.g., the user) may be watching audio-visual content on the CNN® website (e.g., the online media streaming service) through the browser application on their Apple iPad® tablet (e.g., the client device) while sitting on a couch in front of a television (e.g., the media device). The user may not have an efficient way to seamlessly launch the audio-visual content (or the browser application, the operating system, etc.) presently being viewed on the mobile device to the media device. In addition, the media device may be unaware that the user is currently watching the audio-visual data (or the browser application, the operating system, etc.). As such, the user may be limited in their ability to use the media device. Therefore, the user may not be able to take advantage of enhanced capabilities of the media device (e.g., larger screen, better audio, better resolution, etc.).